


Facades

by georgiesmith



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "dumb"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gibbs tried to hide his smile as he turned to his monitor. Even after working with the man for nine years, DiNozzo’s schtick hadn’t grown old; possibly because Gibbs knew from the outset that it was all an act. Sometimes he wanted to smack the others for buying into it. Kate was a talented profiler and she hadn’t seen through Tony’s facade so Gibbs hadn’t held out much hope for McGee or Ziva. Gibbs pitied those who never saw through Tony’s dumb jock persona, but reveled in the fact that he’d been allowed behind Tony’s defenses and into his heart.


	2. Superior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt: "smart"

Ziva smirked as Tony strutted his way through yet another implausible tale. She couldn’t understand why Gibbs would keep such an immature peacock on his team. Tim was brilliant and Ziva knew that her skills made her impossible to replace, but Tony? Other than his unquestioning loyalty to Gibbs, his place on the team was marginal. Perhaps Gibbs kept him around for his own amusement. Glancing over at Gibbs, she noted that he’d turned towards his monitor in an attempt to hide his smile. She couldn’t help but feel smugly superior at being able to read her coworkers so well.


End file.
